


Через четыре года

by Le_Cygne8



Category: Zodiac (2007)
Genre: Bromance, Drama, F/M, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 12:48:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10386987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_Cygne8/pseuds/Le_Cygne8
Summary: Может, молодым и страстным карикатуристам сопутствует удача, но это ещё неизвестно. 1977, спустя 4 года после ссоры Дэйв приходит к Полу с пирогом от жены и парой вопросов.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Бро-уют и преслэшный юст. Немного флаффа и хёрт-комфорта, возможно.
> 
> 1) Действие происходит в 77 году, после первой намеренной встречи Грейсмита с детективом Тоски; 2) имена жены и одного из детей Дэйва Тоски выдуманы автором; 3) есть погрешности к канону по физическому состоянию Пола Эйвери, но в целом незначительны для общей картины.
> 
> Написано на зимнюю фандомную, для команды WTF Mark Ruffalo 2015.

Дэйв легко согласился помочь Роберту. Продвинуться хоть немного в расследовании, разматывая запутанные нити, что вели от полицейских архивов разных штатов к следам убийцы — что же, пусть мальчишка попробует. Может, молодым и страстным карикатуристам сопутствует удача. Сам Дэйв ему искренне этого желал. Но в первый же свой выходной постучался в дверь к Полу Эйвери. Не сказать, что он не поверил Роберту... Впрочем, да. Не поверил. Просьба посодействовать? С Пола сталось бы передать только посыл подальше и поглубже с красочными описаниями мест остановок. И эти честные глаза Роберта Грейсмита. Такие врут с лёгкостью, если гонятся за своей особенной правдой — Дэйв знает.

Они с Полом не общались уже года четыре, поругавшись из-за череды его дурацких выходок. Мало того, что те мешали ходу расследования, так ведь и угрожали собственной жизни Пола. Как тот не понимал. Дэйв вздохнул. Пол тогда как с цепи сорвался. Было что-то ещё, кроме азарта, жажды славы и впоследствии — дикого страха за жизнь. Отчего-то Пол бесился и нарывался. Дэйв знал Пола достаточно долго и умел мириться с его скверным характером, принимал его причуды. В конце концов, два умных человека найдут общий язык. Слово «друг» Дэйв поостерегся бы употребить к кому бы то ни было по отношению к Полу Эйвери. Всё-таки тот был настоящим засранцем, а главное — одиночкой. Умным, независимым. И дурак дураком. Познакомившись поближе с этим Робертом Грэйсмитом, Дэйв начал подозревать, в чём заключались проблемы Пола, но даже предполагать в этом направлении не хотелось.

На восьмой удар в дверь наконец послышались грохот в глубине дома и шаги.

Пол Эйвери выглядел откровенно хреново. С густыми мазками теней под глазами, в потемневшем от пота, давно не стиранном вишнёвом халате, в заляпанной чем-то майке — кажется, это был кетчуп. Наверняка острый, той дурацкой ещё марки... Некоторые вкусы и привычки не меняются, или Дэйв просто надеялся на это. И потому на прищуренный взгляд Пола, злой, с толикой ярости, на его «Чего припёрся, Тоски?», сдобренное перегаром, Дэйв лишь кротко улыбнулся и протянул пакет.

— Пирог тебе принёс.

Пол моргнул пару раз, осмысливая новую информацию, перевёл взгляд на пакет, принюхался и впустил Дэйва в дом.

— От пирога твоей прелестной жены я отказаться не могу. Но почему рыбный, старина? Ты ведь знаешь, что я люблю яблочный.

Дэйв хмыкнул:

— Яблочный ты пока не заслужил.

Осматриваясь, Дэйв отмечал беспорядок и запустение. Если с первым всё было ясно и отражало натуру Пола, то запустение расстраивало. Затяжные депрессия и пьянство, да? Дело понятное, но что Пол Эйвери — сокровище и уникум — настолько скатился и упоённо размазывал сам себя по алкогольному дурману и серой безысходности — этого знать и видеть не хотелось. Дэйв остро пожалел, что не пришёл к Полу тогда, когда его уволили из „San Francisco Chronicle“. Но в то время Пол бы его послал, даже приди он с тремя яблочными пирогами. А сам Дэйв был обижен на Пола и занят делами: убийцы в Сан-Франциско не переводились, треклятый Зодиак не ловился. Прошло четыре года. Обида давно забылась, а остальное осталось неизменным.

Дэйв, сняв пальто и закатав рукава рубашки, направился разгребать кухонные шкафчики в доме. Гремел намеренно, выражал недовольство бардаком. Сущий ад ведь. Пол, развалившись в своём кресле и с интересом наблюдая за ним, жадно поедал кусок пирога, то и дело облизывая пальцы.

Дэйв наконец-то нашёл красный перец. Чайник уже вскипал.

— Нет-нет, только не говори, что ты готовишь ту мозговыносящую кофейную бурду.

— И не буду говорить. Ты просто её выпьешь, — Дэйв обернулся на Пола и вернулся к своему занятию. Нормальных кофейных зёрен нет, так что и правда бурда получится. — Можешь сходить пока в душ. От тебя несёт.

— Подумаешь, какие мы нежные.

— Я серьёзно. Хоть умойся. Имей уважение к пирогу моей дорогой супруги, — Дэйв улыбался, больше не оборачиваясь.

— Да имел я...

— Пол!

— Ладно-ладно, уговорил. Раз меня просит сам детектив Тоски, не смею отказать.

Судя по шорохам, Пол и впрямь поднялся, отставил коробку с пирогом, разделся и протопал в ванну.

Когда Дэйв, приготовив своё питьё, расчищал место на столике и аккуратно складывал виниловые пластинки стопкой на грязный пол, то обнаружил там же одежду. Всю, что была на Поле при их встрече. Ну серьёзно? Минут через семь, глядя на голого, с вызовом прошествовавшего к нему Пола Эйвери, Дэйв понял, что серьёзно. Как у него хватает терпения возиться с этим великовозрастным ребёнком, будто своих детей и отдела полиции мало.

— Вот только не надо меня сравнивать с дитятком, отбившимся от рук! — как всегда моментально почуяв ход его мыслей, вскинулся Пол.

— Мне назвать тебя эксгибиционистом? — Дэйв насмешливо приподнял брови.

— Да хоть бы и так. Иди к чёрту, Тоски. Я, может, почувствовал неожиданный прилив сил и свободы.

— И свободной любви, да. Как давно ты нормально ел, Пол? — Дэйв недовольно разглядывал его ребра, обтянутые кожей и разрисованные синяками. Одни только наливались синевой, а другие — жёлтые, давние, — до сих пор не сошли. Пол, конечно, предпочитал словесные издевательства и свой острый язык считал главным оружием, но и обычными драками не брезговал. Не любил, да, только если уж участвовал, то отдавался процессу весь. Или так было раньше. Дэйву быстрыми штрихами рисовались картины, где Пол в глухом раздражении задирал всех подряд и отбивался так же, без радости, просто потому, что должно.

— Не шути, я сейчас не особенно добр. Не смотри. И отъебись от моего здоровья. — Пол резко дёрнулся с места и ушёл к шкафу.

Дэйв подумал, не перегнул ли он палку. И пусть Пол теперь хмурился и негодовал, подвести к разговору как-то надо было. Способа сделать это аккуратно и прилично не существовало. Дэйву были нужны подробности. Например, не зря ли он дал подсказку Роберту и какого чёрта жизнелюбивый эгоист Пол себя гробит.

Похоже, найти чистую одежду было непросто. Или Пол тоже оттягивал время, собирался с мыслями. Во всяком случае, он вытряхнул на пол больше десяти рубашек, маек, каких-то странных штанов, прежде чем надеть простые белые трусы и кошмарную цветастую рубаху. Грязный халат Дэйв ему не отдал бы, это они оба понимали.

— Всё, я готов, — Пол одёрнул нижний край рубахи, — Давай свой священный напиток.

Дэйв подождал, пока Пол снова разместится в кресле, выпьет кофе по семейному рецепту Тоски, пробурчав на одном дыхании «Спасибо», «Это отвратительно» и «Уффф, бодрит». В общем-то, он реагировал как обычно: сколько Дэйв не варил ему свой знаменитый напиток богов, история повторялась из раза в раз. И за четыре года ничего не изменилось. Затем Дэйв прицельно кинул в него большой салфеткой. Пол усмехнулся почти добродушно:

— Ладно, дай угадаю, один настойчивый бойскаут заглянул в участок?

— Пригласил пообедать, — Дэйв хмыкнул, — склонил к сотрудничеству.

— Пользовался моим именем, засранец?

Вот она, сила чудесного кофе Тоски — прочищать мозги и благостно влиять на настроение Пола Эйвери. Злобы в его голосе не было, скорее ироничное утверждение. С каплей восхищения, если только Дэйв не разучился понимать Пола со всем богатством его интонаций.

— Да, именно. И ты тут не при чём, я правильно понимаю, Пол?

— В чём ты меня подозреваешь, старина! Он сам мальчик умный. Смекалистый, книжки библиотечные читает. В мусоре моём и в душе, если совсем припечёт, порыться не побрезгует...

— Даже так? — Дэйв приподнял брови. — Я знаю только о его налётах на библиотеки военных баз.

Пол подался вперёд.

— И что, успешно?

— Есть зацепка. Слабая, но хоть какая за столько лет. Если он достаточно въедлив и пробьётся хоть в пару архивов, связанных с делом Зодиака... Я сказал ему, откуда лучше начать.

— Этот пробьётся во все нужные архивы и вообще всех кого надо достанет... — Пол задумчиво потёр подбородок и посмотрел на Дэйва: — идите к чёрту со своим Зодиаком, но знаешь, шанс есть.

— Веришь в него? — Дэйв внимательно следил за выражением лица Пола. Интуицией этот человек славился не меньше, чем своим умом и беспощадными статьями.

Пол весь скривился, будто Дэйв заставил его проглотить лимон и даже запить чем покрепче не предложил.

— Верю, — Пол вздохнул и откинулся обратно на спинку кресла. — Но поверь, он ещё попортит крови. Может, теперь не мне. Но тебе уж точно. Он только кажется безобиднее котёнка, но если взял след, то упрямо пойдёт до конца.

Дэйв грустно улыбнулся.

— Ты за меня или за него так беспокоишься?

— А это мы посмотрим, Дэйв. Время покажет. Этот засранец с книжками на эрдельтерьера похож — такой милый, дружелюбный. Бесстрашный. Чутьё отменное. Опасная комбинация, согласись? Кто знает, как маньяк среагирует. И на кого. Не забывай, ты его любимый инспектор.

Дэйв не собирался ни соглашаться, ни спорить. Жить вообще опасно. Он и отвечал за то, чтобы такие ублюдки, как Зодиак, сидели в тюрьмах, а люди могли ездить на работу или целоваться на пляже без страха быть замученными и убитыми. Дэйв больше двадцати лет работал в полиции, хорошо выполнял свою работу, но иногда — чтобы ты не делал, не срастается. Но если хоть кому-то ещё не наплевать... Поэтому Дэйв спросил его другое:

— С чего вдруг ты заинтересовался породами собак?

— Да я вообще любознательный. Ну а если серьёзно, — тут Пол улыбнулся, будто вспомнил что-то хорошее, — я хотел тебе щенка подарить. Обучил бы его как надо. И повод был хороший. Твоему Эрику как раз семь исполнялось, большой парень. Мечтал о собаке. У меня как раз нужный человек откликнулся, и вся эта херня случилась.

Дэйв захохотал. Прошло четыре года, а ведь его сын до сих пор требует собаку, но пока ему не менее категорично отказывают.

— Чёрт, с меня яблочный пирог.

— У нас мир? Пустишь меня на порог своего дома?

— Пол. Да. — Дэйв немного помолчал, разглядывая Пола, который уже почти полчаса вёл себя как нормальный, просто давно уставший сердитый человек. — Приводи себя в порядок.

Пол дёрнул левым плечом.

— Да кому это надо? Всем насрать.

— Например, тебе самому?

— Да что там... Дэйв, тебя интересует Роберт Грейсмит? Я рассказал.

— Так что там с мусором и душой?

Пол рывком поднялся, обыскал взглядом стол, дальний секретер и, в конце концов, безнадёжно махнув рукой, опустился обратно, присев на самый край кресла и недовольно уперев руки в колени.

— Не отцепишься, да? Хрен с тобой. Вот и он... Представь свою милую настойчивость, помноженную на мою наглость. Добавь щенячий взгляд. Дэйв, да он ходил за мной как прилипший! Под ногами путался. Искал, засранец. Просто разговоров со мной, моих постоянных статей о Зодиаке ему было мало. Всё время думал, я от него что-то скрываю, — Пол усмехнулся, а в голосе почти откровенно зазвучала ностальгия. И Дэйв вдруг отчётливо представил, что на деле Пол выдавал своему «подопечному» куда больше информации, чем можно было вообразить и куда больше, чем мог бы поверить сам Роберт.

«Всю?» — озадачился Дэйв, но спрашивать не стал. Жадный до информации и секретов Пол Эйвери, который с кем-то вообще делился — это слишком, чтобы озвучить. Самодовольный и щедрый Пол, чёрт побери. Сколько лет они были знакомы, Дэйв — главный детектив по делу, а всё же его он тогда решил с триумфом обойти. Сиял и гордился, когда всё телевидение только о великом Поле Эйвери и говорило. Журналист обошёл полицию, вот ведь дурак. Но не стоит спрашивать, тем более припоминать. Выталкивать его за порог отчаяния. К тому же, это и так сделали. Без его, Дэйва Тоски, участия. Он упустил момент, когда это случилось. Вовремя не приметил крутящегося рядом мальчишку.

А Пол всё говорил, говорил. То с тихой, несвойственной ему нежностью, то срываясь почти на крик. Казалось, годами репетировал фразы, полные яростного сарказма. Дэйв слушал. Это казалось ему наказанием. За то, что он оставил Пола четыре года назад. Что не был умнее, внимательнее. Не помирился. Это казалось исповедью Пола и было мучительно больно. И несколько неловко: часть сказанного предназначалась явно не ему. Но больше он просто слушал — непрестанную, звучащую отчаянную жадность в голосе Пола. Четыре года. Чтобы выговорить всё словами. Словами, которые для Пола важнее кислорода и алкоголя. Словами, которые, минуя мораль, дойдут до сердца молчащего собеседника.

Дэйв думал, что, быть может, попробуй он выслушать эту речь тогда, всё было бы проще? И сам себя останавливал. Нет. Не было бы. И слова бы эти не звенели, пытаясь скрыть пустоту, бессмысленность всего, что кроме них.

Тогда Пол ещё негодовал и надеялся, Дэйв злился и ещё верил, что сможет посадить преступника. Когда всё зашло в тупик, где выходом — только разочароваться, и понесло их жизнь дальше, день за днём и год за годом вверяя им новые дела, события? Оставив в памяти одно незаконченное старое дело и друга.

Дэйва Тоски брала злость. Медленно накатывала, пробиралась внутрь. Он-то думал, остались только смирение, усталость и просто жизнь. Его работа, его семья. А неразрешённая тяжесть прошлого — где-то на периферии, в укромном углу сердца. Ну её. И правда, к чёрту.

Дэйв не понял, когда он встал с дивана, как за ворот рубашки поднял с кресла Пола. Как второй рукой удерживал его за плечо. И что сказал. Дэйв очнулся только когда Пол мотнул головой и влажные после душа волосы окатили его щёку мелкими брызгами. Пол очень тихо стукнулся лбом о его лоб, и по правой брови Дэйва медленно потекла на ресницы тяжёлая капля воды. Дэйв моргнул и опустил рубашку Пола.

— Ладно, ладно. — Пол выдохнул громко, а Дэйв осторожно разжал ладонь на его плече, не оглаживая измятую рубаху и чувствуя ладонью тепло. Бешеное, горячее. — Я выкарабкаюсь из того дерьма, в которое себя закопал. Умеешь ты убеждать.

Пол отошёл подальше и нервно теперь бродил по комнате, весь в воодушевлённом возбуждении и будто пока не до конца верящий в своё решение.

Дэйв бездумным жестом растирал по щеке воду, недоумевая, что так вышел из себя. Стареет. Теряет хватку. Что сделал, чем разбудил энтузиазм Пола...

— Дэйв, но у меня условие. — Пол театрально поднял указательный палец. Собрался торговаться за собственное благополучие?

Дэйв только поднял брови, показав, что весь внимание.

— Даже два условия. Первое: яблочный пирог. В следующие выходные, если только ты не на дежурстве. Второе: твой сын получает собаку. Мы назовём его Робби, ну или Грейси, и я буду гонять его, как не гонял в своё время одного идиота, который точно этого заслуживал.

Дэйв подумал, что это неплохой план — дурацкий, на самом деле, но вполне похоже на первые шаги к нормальной жизни. И что Эмили убьёт его самого за эрдельтерьера, носящегося по всему дому. Тогда как Пол будет уминать пироги и превозносить их так, как ни в одной статье ничего не хвалил. Только одно...

— Я освобожу выходной, — Дэйв кивнул, собираясь продолжить. Потому что библиотеки и «честные» бойскауты для завсегдатая баров — это, кажется, безнадёжно.

— Но? — Пол прищурился. Что ж, Пол Эйвери — человек, который чует подвох всегда.

— Но когда твой протеже заявится опять ко мне — ты поможешь.

— Посмотрим сначала, что он натворит, Дэйв.

Дэйв улыбнулся. Если Пол говорит «посмотрим», значит он и правда согласен понаблюдать, а там... Шило в заднице всегда толкало его от наблюдения к участию. Обычно это беспокоило, но Полу необходимо вновь увлечься, пробудиться.

— Спорим, — произнесли они одновременно, замолкли и рассмеялись. Кое-что за четыре года не изменилось.

Не с лёгким сердцем Дэйв закрывал дверь, покидая дом, но был теперь уверен, что поступил правильно. И направив Роберта по следу, и поговорив с Полом. Жизнь не менялась от одного разговора, только возвращала что-то старое и готовила новое. Перемены витали в воздухе. Хороши они были, плохи? Скорее всего, как всегда: где-то между.

Дэйв и Пол не могли знать, как отзовётся прошлое, чем станет будущее, но могли встретить их лицом к лицу и прожить. Вместе.


End file.
